A Sinful Deal
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: One month ago Chloe and Sarah made a deal with Dean and Sam to get a gun that would help them kill the demon that killed their parents. When the girls return to collect on that deal Dean and Sam have differnt plans in mind. BadDean/OC BadSam/OC Mature
1. Chapter 1

**A Sinful Deal**

_**Authors Note:**__ So this is another bad boy Winchester story. What if John had taught the boys the wrong way of hunting. How would the boys have grown up? This is what we think._

Dean pounded his hard cock into the girl below him. He had her head face down onto the mattress and her hands behind her back. Dean grunted with each blow into her tight pussy. "You better fucking take it. I'm gonna blow a huge load in your tight little pussy."

Dean gripped the girls hair tight and pulled and listened to her whimper. Dean smirked, he loved hearing them whimper.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Dean glared at the door, "What?"

"Dude stop screwing around in there!" yelled Sam, "The Sanderson sisters are here!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fucking cock block," he growled as he pulled out. He smacked the girls ass as he got up, "Get back out on the floor and make me some money."

The girl quickly grabbed her dress pulling it on and running out the door.

Sarah and Chloe Sanderson waited in Dean's office for Sam and Dean. Chloe the oldest sighed looking at the clock.

"He better have a good reason for being late."

"Yeah I was fucking a piece of ass," said Dean walking in with just a pair of jeans on hanging low on his hips.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Well, next time how about we just drop your money off to your brother. Since it seems he at least can hold back some temptation."

"I don't know about that," said Sam eyeing Sarah up.

Sarah scoffed and cross her arm across her chest.

Dean smirked at Sam then looked a Chloe, "And miss your fine ass, no thanks. Now where is it?

Chloe just stared at him as she pulled two huge envelopes from her jacket and threw them on the desk.

Dean whistled then smirked, "Do I need to know how you two got a hold of $500,000?"

"It wasn't easy," said Sarah.

"Yeah, so how about you give us what we want?" asked Chloe. She didn't like being in the Winchesters presence more than five minutes. She didn't trust them.

Dean put an envelope down and looked at Sam with a smirk. Sam got the signal and walked to the door. Dean turned to the vault and put in the combination. Chloe and Sarah waited impatiently. Dean finally opened the vault and grabbed what the Sanderson sisters have been waiting for...the Colt.

Sam quietly locked the door as Chloe walked up to Dean. She stared at it and went to grab it when she heard, "Hey!"

Chloe quickly turned her head and saw Sam with a gun under Sarah's chin. Chloe reached for hers but Dean grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and glared, "You bastard! You said if we give you the $500,000 you'd give us the Colt."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah about that see change of plans, Sam and I talked and well we don't want to give up the colt and well, we don't want to give up two fine piece of asses either."

"Asshole!"

"I know...I lied..." He gave her a pout, "Boo hoo..." He smiled, "We're gonna have some fun."

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Chloe snapped as she struggled against Dean.

"I would love to see you try. If I were you I would calm the fuck down. Sam tends to have an itchy trigger finger and might slip. You wouldn't want your sister to die would you?"

Chloe stopped and looked over at her sister who was sobbing, "Please...let her go." Chloe begged him.

"Not until we have a little chat."

"Can he at least move the gun?" Chloe said.

"Why not." Dean said and motioned to Sam and Sam took the gun away abut held tightly onto Sarah. "Better?"

"Not really." Chloe said. "Tell me what you want."

"Its simple. We want you to work for us." Dean said.

"Forget it!" Chloe snapped, "We are not going to be your sluts!"

Dean smirked, "Who said anything about sluts? We're just going to make a deal."

"Forget it! Last time we made a deal with you two you fucked us over!"

Dean licked his lips his eyes wandering her body, "I haven't fucked you yet."

"Ugh! Just tell us what you want!"

Dean kept his smirk on his face as he opened the top desk drawer and pulled out to pieces of paper. "Now Sam and I went through these contracts every square inch to make sure there was no loop hole for you or Sarah to get out of." Dean grabbed a pen and threw it on the desk, "Sign."

Chloe glared at him, "No."

Dean chuckled and looked at Sam, "You hear that, she said no."

Sam smirked, "Oh I heard and I don't think she gets it," he pulled the gun out again and placed it under Sarah's chin.

"Stop it," said Chloe staring at Sam, "Put the gun away!"

Sam shook his head, "You see we know the only reason you two want the gun is to avenge your parents death. We know you two are the only people you have left in this world. We know your weakness," Sam pouted and turned Sarah's head to look at him, "Don't hurt my sister please! She's all I have!" Dean laughed as Sam teased Sarah.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Chloe watching Sarah's eyes widen as Sam continued to tease her.

Dean turned Chloe to face him and he pinned her between him and his desk, "Sam and I can kill that demon for you."

"No."

Dean bit his lip shaking his head, "You have no say, you see we can't have pretty little girls like you two running around out there unsupervised carrying weapons that demons would love to get their hands on. You're weak, I'm strong I can do it for ya."

Pretty little girls and weak are the two things that really got to her in his little speech. One she was _not_ a little girl anymore and two she was far from weak when it came to hunts. She was taught from the best and so was Sarah.

Chloe stared into Dean's eyes with a slight glare before she spit in his face. Both Sam and Sarah stared at the two and waited to see what Dean was going to do. He wiped the spit from his face and without hesitation slapped her hard across the face causing her head to turn. Her breathing escalated with the hit and she touched the side of her face. She looked back at him to see a scowl on his face. Dean forced her to turn around at her moment of weakness and grabbed a handful of hair having her stare at Sarah and Sam.

"At any fucking moment I can have her brains on the floor," he seethed in her ear, "Do you want that? Do you want to see your sister laying in a pine box six feet under in my backyard?"

Chloe looked at Sam and begged, "Don't hurt her, please."

Sam smirked, "I would never hurt her Chloe." He looked at Dean and the both of them laughed, "Who am I kidding I'd love to smack this little bitch around for a while."

Sarah looked into her sisters eyes and knew what she was thinking as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "Chloe...no. Please."

Dean leaned down next to Chloe's ears, "What's it going to be? You going to listen to me or your sister. Sign she lives and I promise Sam will take real good care of her. You fuck with me and she dies. The choice is yours. Tick tock tick tock." He teased and leaned away.

Chloe straightened up and gave her sister one last look. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She would rather be Dean's rag doll then lose her sister. At least they would be together and they could find a way out.

Chloe sighed and turned back to Dean, "Give me the fucking pen." She said through gritted teeth.

Dean smiled and pulled one from his pocket and threw it out her, "Times wasting." He said.

Chloe turned to the paper and looked down. There was no use even bothering to read over it. They were fucked either way and that was pretty much what it said. She leaned over the desk and Sam smiled, "You're next baby. We are going to have a lot of fun together." He whispered into her ear and Sarah just closed her eyes.

Chloe put the pen to the paper and began to sign. Her had was shaking as she wrote, "F..U..C..."

Dean grabbed her hair and jerked her back causing her to cry out in pain, "No funny business you bitch! Last chance or she dies." Dean said and Chloe heard Sam cock the gun and Sarah yelp.

With tears in her eyes she sighed her name and pushed the paper over to Dean, "There you go you son of a bitch!"

Dean gave her a small smile before he backhanded her and she fell onto the desk, "That's my dead mother you're talking about."

Sam pushed Sarah over to the desk and pushed her down, "Your turn baby."

Sarah saw her sisters red cheek and didn't think twice before signing. Chloe was always the strong one.

Dean jerked Chloe up from the desk and saw that she had blood running from her nose, "Let that be your first official warning."

"You may own me but you will never have me."

"We'll see about that."

Chloe looked over at Sarah and gave her a reassuring smile letting her baby sister know that everything was going to be ok. Chloe looked up at Sam and pleaded once more, "Please don't hurt her."

"She is no longer your concern. She just signed herself over to me. But don't worry. I am going to take really good care of her." Said Sam as he ran his fingers through Sarah's hairs.

"Time to go sweetheart." Said Dean and he jerked Chloe over to him and pulled her out of the room. This must be what hell is like Chloe thought. She had to find a way out of here.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MORE SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled Chloe down the long hallway. She was still trying her keep it together but she was worried about her sister being alone with Sam. There was no telling what he was going to do and make her do. It was her job to look after Sarah and right now she was feeling like she had failed.

Dean opened the bedroom door and pushed Chloe inside. Chloe stumbled a little and grabbed onto the desk to get her balance back. She balled up her fist as she straightened up and turned around to face Dean, "What now?" she asked.

"You don't get to ask me question. You do what I say when I say it. Right now I want you to get changed. You have a busy night ahead of you."

"What would you like me to wear... or am I not supposed to ask." She mocked him.

Dean gave her a smirked as he walked over to his drawer and tossed her a red sequined bikini top with a matching bottom. Chloe caught them and looked it over, "You can't be serious."

"Oh baby I am. We have a dress code here and you are going to follow it. It's all in the contract. Now you have ten minutes to get dressed and get your sweet little ass out there. If I have to come after you then…" Dean chuckled, "Let's just say you won't like the outcome I promise."

"Fine." Said Chloe though her gritted teeth.

"Great. Don't keep me waiting." Said Dean before he walked out the door.

Chloe through the outfit on her ground and screamed as she dropped to her knee. She hated that man with a passion. How someone could be this evil was beyond her. She had every mind to walk up to him and start swinging. But she had to think of her sister. Maybe Sam was at least treating her better.

Sarah sat on Sam's bed rubbing her hand nervously together as she watched him go through his closet, "What should I make you wear tonight? Hmm, blue thong?" he asked and looked her over, "No I don't think that is right for your first night." He winked and went back to looking. "Ah ha I found it." Sam said and pulled out a black leather pair of shorts and a leather matching bra, "I think this will work. You have the perfect ass to pull it off."

"Do I have to wear that?" Sarah asked. She had never worn anything so reveling in her life.

"Yes you do. Tell me no and me and you just night stay in here and have our own fun." Said Sam ad he approached her slowly and pulled her up from the bed, "but then again I don't think that is a bad idea."

"I'll wear it." Sarah said and took the outfit from his hands.

"Awesome. You have five minutes to get dressed. "You have work to do." He said and walked out of the room.

Sarah held the outfit in front of her and sighed. She hoped Chloe was coming up with a plan to get them out of here before something bad happened.

* * *

><p>If Chloe wasn't pissed off before she was pissed off now. She has heard almost every name in the book "Baby" "Sweetheart" "Tramp" "Slut" "Whore" "Ho" "Sugar" "Legs" "Ass" "Cunt"...she could name the rest of them if she wanted to but her blood was boiling. She kept looking around for her sister the whole time she was serving these asshole wannabe hunters. They knew nothing about the real hunt and nothing about respecting women. To Chloe these were low life scum that deserved to just be on the bottom of her foot.<p>

"Hey sweetheart!" yelled Dean and she looked over at him

Dean smirked loving how he had her under his control. He licked his lips at her and puckered them.

Chloe glared at him. She wanted so badly to go over there and smack him, punch him, rip his dick off...anything that would harm him!

"Who's the new girl?" asked Jerry taking a sip of his beer as he leaned against the bar next to Dean.

"Chloe Sanderson." Dean watched Chloe bend over and tilted his head a little to get a better view.

"She's not like the others is she? I mean she is well built. Abs, toned ass, legs that go on for miles and breast that say look at me."

Dean glared at him, "Don't touch alright. You're right she's not like other girls. Her and her sister are wannabe hunters. They think they can pull the job off. But we all know that men are the only ones that can pull off a hunt."

"So where's her sister? If Chloe looks like that...I want to know what the baby looks like." He smiled and Dean looked around and found Sam pulling Sarah in.

"Right on cue," Dean smirked a nodded towards Sam.

"Damn you Winchesters have all the luck."

Dean just shook his head. If you could call his life luck. He went back to watch Chloe. He liked watching her. The way she moved and walked around. He couldn't help but laugh when she tried to walk around there like she was better than everyone, better than him.

Chloe sighed heavily as she pulled the empty tray against her chest trying to cover herself up. She looked around again for Sarah and stopped in the middle of the floor and frowned, "Oh no," she said quietly.

She found Sarah waiting on a few tables away from Sam. She was wearing a pair of leather shorts and a matching bra. She could tell her sister was uncomfortable with the whole situation and what she was wearing. Her poor baby sister. She had to get her out of here. At least try and get her out and let herself stay here and take the brunt of everything. She had to protect her sister.

Sarah walked by Sam and he grabbed her arm. She gasped as she turned to face him, "When you're done with their order come see me. Make it five minutes or I'll be pissed," he said and let her go. He smacked her ass and she winced in pain. The leather didn't help the hard slap.

Chloe watched Sam slap her sisters ass and she wanted to flip. She held the tray in her tight hands as she walked over to the bar.

"You ok?" Chloe asked Sarah. Sarah just gave her a small smile and Chloe knew she was about to break down. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Sarah wiped the single tear on her face and nodded.

Dean watched the two sisters and didn't like it at all, "HEY!" Both of them looked at him, "Get your asses back on the floor!"

"I so badly want to flip him off at this instant," said Chloe through gritted teeth.

Sarah couldn't help but let out a small giggle then walked away with her beers. She gave the guys at the table what they wanted and took a deep breath before walking over to Sam's table. Sam smiled at her but it wasn't genuine or anything that was nice, it was a smile that she knew would haunt her dreams forever.

Sam slid his hand onto her waist pulling her onto his lap. His took the tray throwing it on the floor and running his hands up her body and over her back down to her ass, "Do you know how sexy you are?" he asked and ran his hands up her body and cupped her breast.

"I- I think I should get up," she said.

Sam pulled her closer to him and she gasped, their faces were inches apart, "You stay."

Sarah closed her eyes she wasn't a fan of PDA and she wasn't a fan of Sam's in anyway possible. Just having him touch her and kiss her skin was making her shiver and not in any good way.

When Sarah re-opened her eyes she felt a cold splash on her. She jumped and saw Chloe getting up off the floor and Sam shaking his head getting the beer off him. He glared over at Chloe and a few people went silent.

"Oops, I guess I tripped over that tray you decided to throw on the floor Samuel." Sam snarled and pushed Sarah off of him causing her to fall onto the floor.

Chloe stood her ground as he advanced on her. Dean watched the from bar to see how stupid Chloe would be to go against his gigantic tall brother.

Sarah looked between the two and watched as Sam grabbed the back of Chloe's head pulling her hair. She seethed and gripped his arm. Before she knew it Sam slapped her hard. She felt her head head shake from the slap. Sarah got up off the floor and grabbed hold of Sam's arm that was about to start swinging again.

"Don't! Please stop!" she yelled but Sam pushed her off his arm. He slapped Chloe one two more times until Dean got in.

"Alright, I think she gets it," said Dean and grabbed her by the back of the neck, "Get in the back and wait for me there." Dean pushed Chloe towards the bar and she walked into the back holding her face.

Sam picked Sarah up off the floor by her hand and pulled her towards the exit where the rooms were.

Chloe stood behind the bar holding her face. She knew that tomorrow there would surly be a bruise. Dean watched as she hopped up on the bar and he threw her a ice pack, "Put that on it. I can't have you bitching and complaining all fucking night."

Chloe rolled her eyed but did what he said. Dean walked over to her and forced himself between her legs and pulled her to the edge, "Let me look." He said.

Chloe removed the ice pack and turned her face. Dean took hold of her chin and whistled, "You are going to have a shiner tomorrow. My baby brother has one hell of a swing."

"Your brother is a fucking prick." Chloe snapped.

Dean pulled Chloe off the bar and into the storage area and slammed her into the wall, "Boy you really fucked up this time." Said Dean and he was inches from her face, "Your sister was a lot safer out here where you could see her. Now poor little Sarah is in the back alone with Sam." Dean laughed.

"I-I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Too late for that. She's his now. If I were you I would get you fine ass back on that floor and maybe…just maybe I can talk Sam into bringing her back out here. But he's going to be pissed."

"I'll do whatever. Just please bring her back out here." She begged him.

Dean stepped back and crossed his arms, "Get your ass out there." He said.

Chloe gave him one final look before walking back into the main room. Dean watched her go and figured her would give Sam a few minutes alone before he broke up the party.

* * *

><p>Sam took Sarah into his room and closed the door. Sarah stood there and watched and listened while Sam cussed her sister under his breath while he pulled his shirt over his head. He was a jackass but he sure had a great body.<p>

Sam turned around and saw her looking him over and he smiled, "See something you like?" he asked and walked over to her, "Because baby you can have this all you want."

"I-I uh…." Sarah didn't have a chance to say anything else before Sam pushed her into the wall.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes." He said.

Sam moved his hand slowly down her body and to the small zipper on her shorts. Sarah shuttered as he slowly pulled down the zipper and pushed them to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a red thong he had given her.

"Can-Can I go back out there now?" asked Sarah when she felt his hand moving back up to her breast.

Sam looked down and saw the beer glistening on her chest and licked his lips, "I need to clean you up first."

He dipped his head and licked around the top of her bra. Sarah bit on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Sam smiled against her when she began to really shake. He loved when they were scared of him, "Relax baby." He said and gave the other breast the same attention. "Taste so good." He said as he reached around and unclasped her bra.

Sam took a step back and pulled the bra from her body and dropped it to the ground, "Much better." He smiled, "Now….. where were we?" Sam smile. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her lips to his. Sarah knew she had no choice but to kiss him back even though the thought made her sick. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands so she placed them on his hips just hoping this would be over soon.

Sam turned her head to the side and attacked her neck, licking and sucking every inch of her. His left hand moved down her body and his foot nudged her legs apart. About the time he reached the top of her thong Sarah pushed him away, "Can we stop?" she asked, "I need to get out there and help.

"They can handle it. They know you're with me so they won't expect to see you until the morning." Said Sam before he went in to kiss her again but Sarah turned her head and Sam was pissed, "You really need to learn your place. Maybe I should just go find your sister."

"No No don't do that. I just need to tell you something." Sarah said and she was a little embarrassed but she prayed if she told him the truth he would back off a little, "I'm a v-virgin." She said.

Sam backed away from here and wasn't sure if he had heard her right, "What did you just sat?"

"I've never done anything like this before."

A huge smile appeared on Sam's face, "Well well well. I am liking you better and better every second. Don't worry baby, we'll start slow." He said and moved back over to her and pressed his hard body firmly to hers.

He placed his right hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply as his left hand moved slowly down her body, over her flat stomach until he reached the place he wanted most and he started to massage her outside of her panties.

Sarah jumped a little and couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his finger flicked her cloth covered clit. She felt something inside her that she had never felt before. Now she understood that feeling Chloe would talk about after she had a date.

"You like it don't you?" asked Sam as he nibbled on her bottom lip, "I can tell you like it."

Sam pushed her panties to the side and inserted his middle finger inside her. "S-Sam…" she moaned unable to control it. It felt different but good even if it was Sam making her feel this way.

Sarah bit on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Sam's lips were on her neck as he continued to finger her. Sarah had to wrap her arms around him just to keep herself from falling. Soon her hips were bucking into his hand. She had no control over her body anymore.

"Cant wait to have my dick inside you," Sam said and then added another finger to the mix.

"Oh Sam!"

"You're so tight baby. Gonna feel amazing wrapped around me." Sam thrusted his fingers harder into her and he could feel her walls pulsing, ready to cum. He kissed up her neck and then looked into her eyes, "Cum for me, Sarah."

Sarah gripped his shoulders tight as she felt herself tense up a little, "S-Sam…I…."

"Let go baby." He told her, his eyes glued to her face.

"Uh…Uh…Sam…SAM!" she screamed out and felt her whole body explode from the pleasure.

Sam worked her through it and never slowed his pace. He smiled when she through her head back and screamed his name, moaning over and over again.

Once she came down Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Sam. She was trying her best to control her breathing but she couldn't. she never in her wildest dreams expected an orgasm to feel this damn good.

"Time for the next step." Sam said as he removed his fingers from her and pulled her towards the bed.

"NO I don't think…."

"Oh but I do." Sam said.

_Knock Knock Knock, "Sam get out here!" _Dean yelled thought the door.

"I'm busy!" Sam yelled back.

"So are we and we need her out here. Play time is over!" Dean yelled.

Sam pushed Sarah onto the bed then walked over and jerked the door open and there was Dean just smiling, "Paybacks a bitch."

"Go away man."

"No we are short handed tonight and we need her out there. Don't worry, you have the rest of her life to play with her. No come on." Dean said and walked away but not before looking over Sarah's naked body and giving her a wink.

Sam sighed and slammed the door, "Get up and get dressed. We can finish this later." He said and tossed her and strapless dress, "Put this on."

Sarah was never so happy to see Dean in her life. He saved her. Not that he meant to but still. Now she just had to figure out away to make Sam back off. She wasn't ready to take the next step with anyone, especially a monster like him.

**Thanks to all you guys that reviewed and alerted. We are so happy you guys like. Who doesnt love the bad boys lol. Please please review! We have lots planned for this story. Thanks- Joyce and April**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah made her was back out into the main part of the club. There were three times the people there now but at least she was a little more covered up. Her mind was still racing from what had just happened to her. She would be lying if she said it wasn't good but the fact that it was Sam that made her feel that way made her feel dirty. At least Dean showed up he did.

She walked through the crowed and saw Chloe serving a few guys and walked up behind her, "Hey."

Chloe sat the beers down and turned around and saw her sister, "Thank God. I was worried about you."

Sarah's mouth dropped open when she took one look at her sisters face, "Oh Chloe." She said and touched her cheek lightly.

"Don't worry about me. What happened to you? Did he…."

"No it was nothing like that. I don't want to talk about it. Have you seen your face? I'm more worried about you." Sarah said.

"It's nothing I cant handle. I want to know what he did to you." Chloe said.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Said Sam as he walked up and put his arm around Sarah, "Kind of private." He winked.

"I was talking to my sister not you." Chloe said.

"Watch it or I'll make the left side of your face match the right."

"Ok lets just calm down." Sarah said. She didn't want her sister to get hurt again because of her.

"I'm fine. I just don't want you talking to her, baby." Sam told Sarah.

"What? She's my sister and I can talk to her all I want." Chloe snapped at him.

"She may be your sister but I own her now. All of her and I don't want you talking to her. You are a bad influence on her. So from now on if you want to talk to her you have to go through me. Got it?"

"You cant do that!" Chloe said.

"I can do whatever I want and things will be a lot better once you realize that." Sam said, "Now I think you have work to do. Come on baby." Sam said and pulled Sarah away.

Chloe and Sarah looked at each other once more before Sam turned Sarah around and led her to the bar. In that moment Chloe knew they had to get out of there and fast. She didn't like Sam alone with Sarah at all. Who knew what he had already done to her.

"Chloe! Get over here!" Dean yelled from his table.

Chloe rolled her eye's and turned around. Dean was sitting alone at his table with his beer in his hand. She had no choice but to go to him. She pushed her way through people and walked up to the table, "What? You need another beer?"

Dean smiled at her and sat his beer on the table. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He moved he hair from her shoulder and he kissed her lightly on the neck, "You know, I think me and you should head back to the room and get to know each other a little better. Seal the deal. What do you say?" he said and kissed across her shoulder.

Chloe shrugged his off and looked over her shoulder at him, "I would rather put a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger. So I think I'll pass."

Dean gritted his teeth and pushed her off his lap and Chloe hit the floor, "You are really testing me Chloe!" he snapped and got up from the booth, "One way or another you are going to learn your place. I get what I want when I want it and you are going to give it to me."

"The only way you will ever have a piece of me is if you tie me to the bed and force me and even then you can make me scream. Not so sure if you can make me scream even if I was willing." She smirked.

Dean grabbed her wrist and jerked her up off the floor, "You think you're funny don't you? Well I think you need to learn a lesson. I am going to look like a prince soon."

"I doubt that." Chloe said.

Dean gripped her tighter and pulled her over to the stage and pushed her to it to Chloe fell, "Get your ass up there and give daddy a show."

Chloe stood up and turned to him, "You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding. I said get up there!" Dean snapped. He knew this was going to break her, "And I promise you these guys aren't as nice as me. Once you're up there you are all theirs." He smiled.

Chloe knew the game he was playing and she was going to show him she wasn't afraid of anything. "Fine. You want a show then I'll give you a show."

Chloe and Dean looked into each others eyes one last time before she got up on stage. Dean had his arms crossed as he watched her and waited for her breaking point. He knew girls like her, the goody good ones would break down and cry after showing off what they had. Little did he know Chloe wasn't as good as he thought.

Sarah looked towards the stage and saw her sister up there dancing and her mouth dropped.

"Looks like Dean has Chloe working her ass off tonight," said Sam leaning back in his chair and wrapping his arm around Sarah's shoulders. He smirked at the look on Sarah's face, "Too bad I had to fuck up her face, she wouldn't be too bad of a stripper."

Chloe jumped on the pole and slowly let go bending all the way back. A hunter stood up and placed a few dollars in her top. Chloe would have punched him but she was going to show Dean she didnt care how much he degraded her, she wasn't going to break and be his.

Chloe slowly slid down the pole and when she reached the floor of the stage she spread her legs wide and smiled at the hunters. She made sure to keep her eye contact on them knowing it was pissing Dean off.

A few more hunters came over to the stage she was on to get a good look at the new girl. She smiled at them as she crawled over to them. She got on her knees and slowly unties her top. Cheers and whistles went through the crowd she was stiring up.

Once the top was untied she threw it towards Dean without even looking at him.

Sam laughed, "Your sister is in deep trouble now. Dean doesn't like to share and by the looks of it Chloe is on thin ice."

Chloe was kneeled in front of someone on stage and took his hand rubbing it up her body. This was disgusting but like she said she wanted to prove a point to Dean.

She spread her legs and got on her back. The hunter moved his hand down her stomach and took out a few dollars placing it in her bottoms then slowly rubbing down her center. She rolled her eyes secretly as she got up on her knees her back facing them now as she bent backwards towards them. Someone got up placing a dollar in her mouth with his phone number on a piece of paper.

Dean glared at all of them especially Chloe. He threw her top to the ground and pushed the guys away from the stage as he pulled her off the stage.

Sarah stood up quickly as she watched. She went to go to her sisters side when Sam grabbed her wrist and she looked down at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sarah looked back at Chloe to find Dean pushing her into the back. She looked back at Sam and gave him a smile, "To get you another beer...baby."

Sam smirked and pointed to his cheek. She bent down and gave him a small kiss right before he smacked her ass.

"Hurry up."

Chloe got slammed into the cold cement wall and groaned in pain feeling her bottom lip breaking open on the side. The taste of copper entered her mouth as she licked at it.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" yelled Dean as she turned back around. She covered herself up with her arms, not like him and the rest of the bar patrons havent seen her naked chest now.

She smirked looking up at him, "Why just doing what you wanted me to do...sir."

Dean glared at her once more before she felt the back of his hand hit her face. She yelped at the sudden pain that crashed into the left side of her face, probably now to match the side Sam had bruised up.

Dean knew she was fucking with him and she was loving it. She was going to learn no one fucked with Dean Winchester.

He grabbed a handful of hair making her wince in pain as he drug her to his room all the way in the back.

"You fucking bastard get off me!" she screamed at him as she tried to get out of his grip.

Dean slammed her face first into the wall next to his bedroom door. She cried out in pain again her hands palm to wall as he held her submissively against the wall.

"You want to fuck with me?" he asked angrily and pulled at her hair. His whole body was against hers holding her to the wall, "Huh, you little bitch?" Dean opened his bedroom door and threw her in. She skidded against the hardwood floor and slammed into the bed, "Thanks to you, you just gave Sarah a double shift." He slammed the door and locked it up making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Chloe ran to the door and tried her best to open it, "Fuck," she cried and looked around her. There had to be a way out. She looked around the room and saw a few pictures on his dresser. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards them. There was one of Sam, Dean and some older man in front of the bar, one of Dean with a few of the strippers and then one of two little boys and a woman and a man from the first photo.

Chloe looked at the first one again and noticed a set of keys in Dean's hand. He must keep the keys on him at all times. She just had to get to them. The thought of searching that man made her sick but that may be the only way to actually get to freedom.

Dean was sitting behind his desk looking up any kind of hunt that was nearby while Sam was out in the bar with Sarah. He suddenly glared at the screen. Sam of course had to get the easy one that obeyed while he got stuck with stubborn bitch sister.

"Things could be worse," he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the number one sign of being insane," said Chloe as she closed the door and leaned up against it.

Dean quickly looked at her, "How the hell did you get out?" He watched a smile spread across her face and then his eyes wandered down. She was wearing one of his silky black button up but the thing is, it wasn't buttoned up. It laid opened and she was wearing a pink push up bra with a matching lace thong.

He would be a damned man if he didn't think she was hot as hell.

"Did you forget I was a hunter before you had me sign your contract?"

Dean leaned back in his chair watching her walk towards him, "You picked the lock."

She grinned as she walked around the desk and behind him, "Guilty." She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. "You seem tense."

"I wonder why," he said and got even more comfortable in his chair as she continued, "You fucked with me tonight."

Chloe rolled her eyes and pressed hard into his shoulders and heard him let out a small grunt, "I'm really sorry." She leaned to his ear and whispered, "I plan to make it up to you."

She turned the chair around and he looked at her as she let the black silk shirt fall off her shoulders. Dean bit his lip, she had a fucking sexy body. One of the sexiest ones hes seen in the longest time. Most of the girls here just took pills to get themselves skinny or not eating. But Chloe was a hunter, she had muscle in the right places and looked healthy skinny. He's wanted her since the first time she stepped into his bar with her sister.

Chloe was now sitting on his lap staring into his eyes, "Let me make it up to you," she whispered against his lips before kissing him. She licked his bottom lip and he opened up. Their tongues met and she moaned running her hands down his body. Dean grabbed the back of her neck bringing her body closer to his. He felt her firm breast against his chest. She moved against the bulge forming in his jeans. She bit tenderly on his bottom lip making him grunt and she smiled at him as he opened his eyes.

"I know you didn't like that man touching me, any of them," she licked his lips making them moist. She unbuckled his belt and zipped down his jeans, "Let me make it up to you right now."

Dean smirked as he lifted his hips off the chair as she pulled on his jeans and boxers. She looked down and her eyes widened at the impressive erection. She swallowed hard, was she going to be able to do this. Hell she's slept with men but not with one with such...talent.

"Like what you see baby?" he asked as he ran his hand over her ass.

She looked up at him, "It's so big...is it going to fit?"

Dean smirked, "I'll make it fit."

"Everywhere?"

Dean moved a little having his shaft rub against the thin lace material, "Where do you plan on putting it?"

"First...my mouth," she said with a smile, "I want to taste you."

She slid down onto the floor and kneeled between his legs as she slowly stroked him. Dean watched her as she licked around the tip and then down the underside of the thickness. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she would do anything to free her sister and herself even if it meant saving just her sister.

Their eyes locked as she took him all the way in her mouth. Dean closed his eyes as her tight hot mouth took him in. He tilted his head back as her tongue licked along the underside of him then when she pulled back she spit on the tip and licked it with the pre-cum. Dean groaned as she continued with the pattern. His right hand gripped at her hair as his hips lifted off the chair to make himself go deeper into her mouth.

"That's a good little girl," he moaned and bit his bottom lip. "Jesus, if I knew you making up to me would be this good I'd have you piss me off more." She grazed her teeth in retaliation at what he said. She wanted so badly to bite down and make him feel the pain her face had felt from him and her brother but she knew she'd get the shit kicked out of her and her and Sarah would never leave.

Dean groaned at the feel of her teeth and thrusted a little harder into her mouth. She moaned around him vibrating him and he gripped her hair.

"Oh yeah, that's good...take it all in baby," he licked his lips. "So fucking good." He groaned throwing his head back and resting it on the chair.

Chloe rolled her eyes still not believing what she was doing but she was a hunter and the hunter always got their prey, whether monster or a sadistic bastard.

Dean gripped her hair pulling her closer and she almost gagged. He lifted his head to watch her and he moved his hands down her chest and squeezed her breast. She moaned around him once more and he smirked. He was able to push the bra down a little and cup her breast in his large hands. He played with the perfect firm mounds and twisted her nipples. She moaned loudly and Dean groaned.

"Yeah baby you better like that...shit I'm gonna cum in your fucking mouth..."

Dean's vision began to blur as he felt that familiar pleasurable feeling running through him. Chloe felt him harden even more in her and before she could do anything he came right in her mouth. She moaned as he squirted down her throat and twisted her nipples sending a shock wave of pleasure through her.

_Damn him._

Chloe was able to get him out of her mouth and licked her lips looking up at him as he was breathing heavily. Dean gripped her arms pulling her up onto his lap and taking her mouth into a hot kiss. He could taste himself on her taste buds and it turned him on knowing he was still lingering in her mouth.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" he asked against her mouth, "Can't wait till I fuck you? I'm gonna turn you around and fuck you right here on my desk."

Chloe knew she had to move fast before he did that. Somehow get the keys and maybe get away without having to sleep with him. She already gave him a blow job you would think he'd be satisfied.

Chloe shoved her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands over his body trying to find the keys.

"Mmm...baby, you're the sexy one," she said between kisses, "You make me so hot." She grinded against him, his cock reawakening beneath her. She looked behind her and saw the keys sitting by the computer. She bit her bottom lip as he kissed down her neck to her chest. She moaned quietly to keep his attention towards her chest. "Right there," she moaned and grind against him. She slowly reach over for the keys.

Dean bit down on her neck tenderly and noticed the way she was sitting on him, as if reaching for something.

The keys.

Dean slowly kissed up her neck and kissed her lips again. He felt her arm rest casually on his shoulder. This pissed him off. Did she really think he was that stupid?

As Chloe brought her hand back to somehow hide the keys she jumped feeling his hand lock around her wrist. She looked into his eyes and saw the anger built inside.

"You think I'm that stupid?" he asked angrily.

Chloe swallowed hard, her heart raced against her chest and her breathing was heavy. She was scared.

Dean twisted her arm until she dropped the keys and he pushed her off him. She stared up at him as he pulled his jeans back up.

"Fucking little bitch. And to think I thought we were actually connecting."

She watched as he brought his belt out from the loops and she stared at it frozen in fear. She looked up at him, "Put that thing down." Before she knew it she felt this harsh sting on her side. She screamed and turned on her knees to try to get up but Dean slapped the belt harder on her back causing her to loose balance and get weak in the hands and knees. He did it one more time before picking her up and slamming her into the wall.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be."

"Please...I'm really sorry!"

Dean grabbed whatever he could and forced her out the room. She screamed as she hit the opposite wall. He pushed her down the hall and opened a closet door.

"No, no, no!" she begged.

He threw her in there causing her to fall on her knees. He slammed the door leaving Chloe in the darkness of the closet. She felt the doorknob and found its softness, no lock on the inside.

"You are going to think about what you just did you little bitch," he said, "While you're in here, Sarah is out here...looks like Sam is going to have to learn to share."

Chloe's eyes widened, "No, no! Please Dean leave her alone!" she banged on the door and cried, "Please just leave her alone!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes us smile : )**


End file.
